Certain neuropeptides have been shown to modulate the immune system. Among these, VIP has an immunosuppressive effect in vitro. Whether VIP has any function in the regulation of the immune system in vivo is not known. Our pilot study is designed to show that bromocriptine stimulates VIP release in man. This will provide us with an in vivo model to assess the potential immunological effects of VIP.